


Test Subject 2

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Did you take those pills that were on the table?” He laughs in the most good-natured way he can muster when presented with December like this. “December, you know what I’ve said about not taking things just because they smell sweet.”Reaching over to his keyboard he makes a quick note of the time with one hand before standing up from his chair. They aren’t the fastest working but the effect is definitely strong, he’ll test the normal dose on December too before sending the formula off to the Organisation to run more thorough tests. There isn’t any real need for August to try his creations out himself but what’s the harm in having a little fun with something you’ve made?“…August wouldn’t’ve left them out where I could find them if they were bad...” A hitched breath leaves him as he pauses in speaking. “August, help…”For A3! NSFW Week Day Five - Aphrodisiacs
Relationships: August/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	Test Subject 2

**Author's Note:**

> The title is because I've written a similar fic with August testing aphrodisiacs on April called "Test Subject", let it be known I have never claimed to be great at titles.
> 
> I wasn't actually intending on writing this until about 10pm last night when I thought of the idea so this is kind of a bonus fic.

He knew exactly what he was doing when he left the pills on the table. Small and unassuming but with a sickly sweet smell, they aren’t large enough that you’d notice that right away but for someone with a keen nose and a taste for sweets, they’re the perfect bait. Most people would only need one but the person he’s left them out for isn’t like most people. Any of them have to double the dose of most things to see any effect given the high tolerance they’ve been trained to have and while he hasn’t tested these yet, all his calculations and prior tests using him as a subject suggest the same situation will occur. All it will take is a matter of time and ensuring that April is out of the hideout so that he’s able to thoroughly examine his test subject without interference. 

Getting April out of the way is simple enough, a recommendation about a spice market in the next town over that August has been keeping up his sleeve for a time like this. It’s not widely known about, but an agent who’d been stationed in this area previously had tipped August off on it knowing about April’s affinity for things that make your tongue feel like it’s going to fall off. With a three hour round trip, plus whatever time it’ll take him to browse, it’s ideal. It isn’t like he doesn’t want April to know what he’s doing, April’s been his test subject in similar experiments many times. The fact is that he simply prefers being able to concentrate fully on whoever he’s got in front of him and while December will happily sleep through April having his full attention, April can get jealous. It’s better he finds out after the fact.

Well! That’s all taken care of and out of the way anyway. April’s off on his spice buying trip and the camera feed on his second screen shows that while twenty minutes ago December found the pills and swallowed them, so far they haven’t taken effect. That’s fine, he can continue responding to Organisation correspondence in the meantime. It’ll be like a surprise! One moment he’ll be discussing information they’ve retrieved or drug research, the next December will be stumbling into his lab panting and desperate. Sucking in an excited breath at that last thought he smiles back at his screen. Their job may be hard and at times incredibly brutal, but it sure does have its perks.

Returning to the open email he’s been typing he reads over what he’s already got written up. Really what they’re asking is insulting. Sighing to himself he continues typing in the most polite and cheery way possible. No, if they want a hit done during an information retrieval job they still need to pay in full for both. None of them have any qualms about taking someone out if ordered, but there’s an extra risk involved and it’ll require extra preparation, something they’ll need to be paid for accordingly. 

When August had first joined the Organisation he’d been so easily swayed by the praise and having a place that supported him pursuing his research into drugs and medicines. At that time he’d been willing to throw in things like this for free. Now that he’s got two people working with him that he brought into this occupation, he’s far less willing. They’ll do things for the right price or not at all (well, within reason, you can never truly turn down a request that the Organisation wants you to complete). Signing off the email and running it through encryption software, he pushes himself back from his desk as the progress bar loads across his screen. Oh? December’s moved, that must mean things have started to take effect. A smile dances over his lips as he hits send on the now encrypted email – he can hear footsteps, he must be on his way to find him.

“Au…gust…” Turning slowly in his chair his smile spreads wider as the sight of December leaning against the door frame comes into view.

“Oh? December what’s wrong?” Voice as sweet as ever, he feigns ignorance. They both know what’s going on here though, December knows him far too well to have not realised taking those pills would end up with him suffering some fun effect. “Do you not feel good?”

“Touch me… please.” As he speaks his own hand squeezes between his legs, rubbing his cock through the fabric of his pants. 

“Did you take those pills that were on the table?” He laughs in the most good-natured way he can muster when presented with December like this. “December, you know what I’ve said about not taking things just because they smell sweet.”

Reaching over to his keyboard he makes a quick note of the time with one hand before standing up from his chair. They aren’t the fastest working but the effect is definitely strong, he’ll test the normal dose on December too before sending the formula off to the Organisation to run more thorough tests. There isn’t any real need for August to try his creations out himself but what’s the harm in having a little fun with something you’ve made?

“…August wouldn’t’ve left them out where I could find them if they were bad...” A hitched breath leaves him as he pauses in speaking. “August, help…”

“Of course I will, December.” Excitement twists within him as he takes in December’s state. So needy and shamelessly trying to get himself off knowing it’ll never be enough alone. He’s in for a treat. “I couldn’t just leave you suffering like this could I?”

As he closes the gap between them, his hand replaces December’s on his cock. So hard already and as he rubs the heel of his hand against the length, there’s a choked sob from December’s lips as his hips grind back into August’s hand. Both of his eyes are watering as August continues to get him off through his pants, hand working at his cock as he takes in every aspect of December’s expression. Dilated pupils, tears threatening to spill from both eyes, flushed cheeks and a trail of drool starting to drip from a corner of his lips. Already he looks so gone and they haven’t even gotten started.

Lips rush up to capture his own and December moans into his mouth loudly as August kisses him back. There’s a lingering sweetness on his tongue but it’s far more likely to be from marshmallows he’s consumed than the drugs he’s swallowed. August had intended to take him to the bedroom before getting started but with how eagerly he’s grinding into his hand, there’s no harm in getting a little into things out here. He doesn’t have a camera set up to record this area but he’s certain he’ll have every sound, expression and movement December makes committed to memory regardless. He’s just too irresistible, especially when acting this eager and desperate. Biting down on December’s lip he feels him thrust even harder into his hand as he moans. August’s own cock is definitely starting to show interest, arousal flaring in him strongly from how impatient December is being for him.

December whimpers as August takes his hand off his cock, pulling back from the kiss and looking up at him confused. With a calming smile August looks back at him, kind eyes gazing into desperate ones as his thumb comes up to wipe the trail of spit that’s dripped down his chin. As his other hand sneaks down behind December and grabs a handful of his ass, December’s lips are back on his own immediately, kissing with twice the urgency this time as he starts to rock against August’s thigh directly. Slotting it between his legs he gives him easier access and more to grind against as his responses get louder and kisses get sloppier. There’s potential the drug hadn’t even taken full effect when December had dragged himself to stand in his doorway. Each moment that passes he seems to lose more control of himself, balance getting more unstable and moans getting louder.

Pulling December tighter against himself he helps to steady his balance and gives him more to grind against. As he urgently starts to rock against August’s thigh, August lets a groan slip from his own lips. With their height difference December isn’t rocking directly against his own cock but the friction against it is enough to pull a reaction from him, his hand gripping December’s ass tighter as he enjoys the preview of what he’ll be getting later. He fully intends to fuck December into the mattress but he knows he’ll have to get him off a couple of times before December’s able to take a cock inside him without coming immediately. 

Suddenly there’s a shudder from December, lips falling away from August’s as his entire body shakes and a near sob leaves him. There’s no mystery surrounding what’s happened and as August helps to pull him back from his body and there’s no hiding the stain appearing at the front of December’s pants, especially not as he moans again as his hips rock into nothing and it only grows larger. Pants leave his lips heavily as he stares back up at him, clearly still just as worked up as before despite just having cum.

“August…” He almost whispers, leaving his lips so quietly compared to the other sounds he’s been making.

“You need more don’t you?” Like this December is the perfect mix of adorable and sexy, both eyes blinking back at him, pleading him for more without even speaking.

As December nods, August slides his hands under the waistband of his sweat pants and starts to push them off his hips. Cum sticks between the fabric and December’s still hard cock as they come down and the reason for it having seeped through the fabric so much becomes obvious. December hadn’t bothered with any underwear. Swallowing thickly at that knowledge August doesn’t know why that of all things adds to his arousal so strongly. It won’t be long until he too is getting pleasure out of this but for now as he feels his own cock throb with need he instead bends down to help December out of his pants without falling over. He’ll have to carry him to the bed but that’s nothing new.

As December’s back hits the mattress his legs spread eagerly. August hadn’t had any doubts that he wanted him to fuck him from the moment he’d appeared in the door but seeing him like this, cock head still messy with the remains of his previous release he has to take a breath to steady himself. It’s not as though he hasn’t fucked December before, he’s done it a lot, but there’s something different about having him like this in front of him, looking like he’ll die if someone doesn’t fuck him with something and soon.

“Can you take your t-shirt off for me?” He’s entirely unsure whether or not he’ll be able to but even with how his hands shake as they reach for the hem of his shirt, December manages, slowly tugging the garment over his head as August swipes a bottle of lube off the bedside shelves. 

“Fuck me…” The words spill from December’s lips as though he’s aching for it. “August…”

“I will soon, okay.” Smiling back at him, he crawls onto the mattress and uncaps the lube. “But I want to see you cum from my fingers before I do that.”

He can see the way December’s cock twitches at the words. It might not be all that he wants right now but it’s definitely more than having him rut against his leg and cum inside his pants like he had before. As August takes the time to lube up two fingers, December’s legs spread wider for him, showing him exactly where he needs him to be. Looking like this, he’s the image of debauchery but at the same time his youthful looks give him a strangely innocent appearance at the same time. Although August knows he’s anything but with his body count both in bed and in hits he’s taken out, he looks a little an angel just waiting for him to corrupt him further. Smiling widely, he hooks one of December's legs around his waist as he presses both fingers inside.

December reacts immediately, crying out as August’s fingers find his prostate by memory alone. Making him fall apart like this is easy most days but when December has so much of his carefully crafted aphrodisiac running through his system, he has no doubts that he’s going to be extra easy. Sweat starts to shine on his body as August works his fingers within him. With each curl of his fingers December’s abs tighten and his eyes roll back in pleasure. His entire body reacts, a new part twitching or tightening in response to the targeted stimulation wherever he looks. Within the confines of his pants his own cock reminds him of just how neglected it’s been and he has to close his eyes for a moment, denying himself the image of December so lost in both pleasure and desperation in front of him to try and calm down. It won’t be long until he can give himself some attention too, December’s getting close now.

Spare hand reaching up he closes his fingers around a nipple, tugging on it hard. The sound that pours from December’s lips is delicious, both hands working in different areas to see just how far he can push him before he cums again. Truly, he’s a lucky man. Not many get to see this sight without having their lives ruined or taken shortly after and of those, no one’s had him quite like this. The aphrodisiac adds a whole new element of need and eagerness to him. December is usually honest in his sounds, unlike April, but today he doesn’t even need to work to draw them from him, almost every touch is driving him mad and working him up more and more.

Back arching off the bed and head thrown back in ecstasy, August drinks in the sight of December as cum splatters his chest and abs. He’s making such a mess of himself already and August doesn’t even have his cock in him yet. That’s a good sign; the drug is working exactly as intended, if not even better than expected. Leaving December’s nipples he slowly draws a finger up the underside of his cock and he smiles as he watches it twitch. Another small shot of cum leaves him as he moans once more, he’s going to be coming dry by the end of this. 

Trailing his fingers up through the mess covering December’s chest he pushes fingers between his lips, smiling as December accepts them and sucks them clean. Usually he’d complain about that, the taste of even his own cum being too bitter for his sweet tooth but his tongue swirls around August’s fingers to ensure he’s gotten every last bit off. Despite his eyes being glazed over as he stares back up at August, August knows he’s asking for more as he withdraws his hand. Well, who is he to deny him that? Curling the fingers inside him once again he watches his eyes flutter closed before pulling out completely.

“You’re doing so well December.” Stroking his now sweat damp hair, his smile sustains as December leans into the touch. “Let’s give you what you really want then.”

Even through the haze of pleasure that’s clouding his brain, December seems to understand what he’s saying. As August moves to undo his belt, December rolls onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his knees to reveal himself eager and waiting for his cock. He’ll have to ask later how much of what he’s doing is out of instinct and habit and how much is him being able to hear and comprehend his words. It wouldn’t surprise him at all if it was mostly the former. Moving off the bed he hears a curious sound from him as he stands up, maybe he thinks he’s leaving him. 

“It’s okay, December.” Speaking sweetly his fingers pull down his fly. “Not much longer okay?”

As August pushes his pants from his hips and steps out of them his eyes focus on December’s willing entrance. So many men have had him before but none of them make December moan quite like he does and no target will ever get to have him in this state. As much as December could easily keep targets distracted for hours while drugged up like this, he can do that with his assets alone while fully aware and be ready to kill if things take a wrong turn. This December is all for him. Grabbing an ass cheek in his hand tightly before letting it travel down a slender yet muscular thigh, a shudder of excitement runs through him at the fact he’s about to be inside him.

Climbing back onto the mattress he doesn’t waste any time in reaching for lube once more. Cock hard and ready between his legs he gasps quietly as his hand comes into contact with it to slick it up. Nothing will compare to how it feels to be inside him though and that’s what he’s truly craving. Gripping December’s hips with one hand and lining himself up with his waiting hole he pushes inside, groaning at how good it feels to push into that tight heat.

His own pleasure clouds his brain so much as he buries himself fully in December’s ass that he almost misses the satisfied sigh leaving December’s lips as he fills him. He knows he isn’t the biggest cock December has taken and that on certain occasions he’s managed to fit two inside him but he always seems to be more than content with his size and August knows just how to move to make him cry out in ecstasy. Wasting no time in doing just that he pulls out and thrusts in hard; he knows that’s just what December needs right now and it’s what he needs as well. Satisfaction rushes though him as he starts to fuck into December steadily and deeply, his pace not fast but every thrust milking out every bit of pleasure he can for the both of them.

Still gripping his hips with one hand as his own slap against December’s ass with every thrust, he reaches up with the other. His skin is slick under the sheen of sweat covering it, hand travelling easily down the lean muscle of his back and watching as with each thrust, they react as his body is pushed forwards into the mattress. A moan leaves both their lips at the same time as August fucks into him a little more precisely, targeting his prostate directly as his hand continues its journey. Down his back, over the slender curve of his waist and back to his hips. Holding tight he hopes to see bruises from both hands marking December’s hips tomorrow, a little memoir of the fun they’ve had together today.

Despite knowing that he can’t be feeling even close to as much stifling pleasure and heat as December is, August starts to feel the room around them suffocating him. The air is thick with the stench of sex and the warmth between their bodies is overwhelming. The longer things go on, the longer he fucks into him and the more moans spill out from his own lips as he buries himself deep inside the more dizzying it all gets. Perhaps what he’d tasted on December’s tongue earlier had been the residue of his own drug. It’s not enough to have him in a mindless and needy state the way December is, only able to moan and rut back against him but the way every wave of pleasure through him douses him completely has a different edge from normal. December’s ass usually feels good but this is a little different.

Panting heavily as he feels December start to push back against him more desperately, he tries to gasp for air. Rationally he knows that the residue he’s ingested is nowhere near enough to affect him to December’s degree but it’s definitely still having an effect on him. December must have sucked on the tablets instead of straight up swallowing them, nothing else would explain his body responding like this. Around him December tightens suddenly, crying out in pleasure. His rutting back against August pauses and he has no doubts that December has just cum again. Regardless of that he continues to seek out his own orgasm. From the continued pleasured sounds beneath him he knows December isn’t yet at the limit of feeling overstimulated, he still has to have one more in him yet.

Faster and harder he fucks him, still ensuring he’s making December moan as his own pleasure builds. December’s still tight around him as he pounds into him desperately, chasing his own pleasure. Even with a hint of his own drug affecting him he’s still rationally minded enough to ensure December’s feeling every bit as good as he is below him. He may have had him take those pills without any warning as to what they were but it doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to take care of him after they took effect. Another thrust and another, things become too much and he feels himself almost white out.

Pleasure hits him hard and strong. Snapping his hips into December hard he slows his pace, almost lazily fucking into him now as he milks out everything his orgasm has to give, pleasure heightened and overwhelming as it hits and sustaining far longer than he’d usually feel it. Unlike December, as he watches the trail of cum that follows his cock as he pulls out and spreads his cheeks to coax out more, his cock is starting to go soft. What had made it into his system had been enough to heighten his pleasure but not much more, that may also be something worth looking into.

Carefully he helps December to lay on his back, attempting to avoid the cum he’s spilt over the sheets with his most recent orgasm. Glassy eyed and panting heavily, the effects still haven’t worn off for December and without having to even look down to know he’s still hard, August takes him in his hand. Curling into him as he starts to pump his length, December’s responses are quieter than before, closer to the sound he usually hears from him but the fact it’s taken him three orgasms to get to this point and he’s still got a fourth in him is far further than he can usually push him. 

Swiping his thumb over the tip of December's cock before continuing to work his entire length, he enjoys the subtle changes in how he responds to how he’s touching him. Now coming down from the high of his own orgasm and starting to relax fully he can only smile fondly as December reacts to his hand and rubs his back as he cuddles up to him. It doesn’t take long, only a couple of minutes until December’s moaning louder again and tilting his head up to capture August’s lips. Kissing back, August can taste cum on his tongue far more clearly than he can anything sweet which is a little bit of a relief. As he pushes into the kiss to deepen it fully once more, December’s body shudders and a broken moan pours into his mouth.

Pulling back from the kiss, August is unsurprised at how little leaves him with his final orgasm. The few drops of cum that do manage to spill are insignificant compared to the mess that December has already made. As he continues to make sure he’s got every last drop out of him, he finally feels December’s cock start to soften. Four orgasms then, and he’s got everything that happened in the living area and in this room caught on camera to review. He greatly looks forward to taking a look at that footage later.

For now as his hand falls away from December’s cock he places a kiss to his forehead.

“You’ve done so well for me December.” He mutters. “Stay here, I’ll get you some water.”

December reaches out for him as he climbs off the bed and he can’t help but smile back. He’s so cute when he’s sleepy and cuddly like this.

“Marshmallows too…?” His voice sounds strained as he speaks but the demand is in his usual tone.

“Marshmallows too.” He confirms, smiling brighter. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'll post the fic that doesn't quite fit any prompts tomorrow lol.


End file.
